Let me look after you
by Pianoninja
Summary: Set towards the end of 'Not Aaron', Jonny follows Jac as she runs out of theatre but will she let him look after her?
1. Chapter 1

**Just really needed to write some fluff to cheer myself up and hopefully cheer some of you up to. Hope it's ok! Enjoy! xx **

_"Convert to an open procedure..." Jac looked around the theatre with dissapointment in her eyes at all the confused faces, "I can't do this." She hurried out of Darwin theatre, ripping off her gloves and shooting Jonny a look as she passed._

* * *

_"What the hell happened? That isn't like Jac, something must be wrong..." Mo whispered to Jonny as she assisted Mr Hanssen in completing the operation. Jonny replied with a look of deep concern_

_"Very." He turned round and ran his hand over his face and paced around near the door._

* * *

_Jac emerged from the theatre and set her eyes on an empty side room, forceing the heel of her hand into her lower abdomen and trying to override the pain, she dashed into the room, taking a quick look around before entering and lowering herself back gently on to the crisp white bed sheets. She continued in holding both her hands over her stomach and exhaled slowly as she closed her eyes._

* * *

"Nurse Maconie would you please desist from your infernal fidgiting" Hanssen said calmly as he looked at the nurse out of the corner of his eye. Jonny stationed himself as much as his nerves would let him but he still found himself picking his finger nails and not really concentrating on what was happening in the operation. He was irritating Mo with his twitching and constant looking around him. She shot him an exasperated and irritated look and eventually he couldn't stand it any longer, they were not even half way through the procedure but he found his feet following his heart and making there way hurriedly back on to the busy ward, his ears ignoring the urgent, annoyed shouts from behind him.

She was still lay on the bed, tears were brimming in the corners of her sparkling eyes as she struggled to deal with not only the pain but the embarassment of the weakness she had just shown infront of the majority of her colleagues. She gasped for breath as she fought to cope with the pain and tried to force the ball of emotion back down her throat.

Jonny found himself breaking into a jog as he emerged into the bustleing ward of Darwin, he stopped at the nurses station a half shouted, not at anyone in particular

"have you seen Ms Naylor?" One of the few members of staff left on the ward, a nurse, shook her head in confusion and asked

"wh...well is she not in theatre with you?" Jonny half-heartedly shook his head and carried on on his search, leaving the nurse feeling mildly bewildered. It was only when he heard a small muffled cry from the side room that he managed to hunt her down, he poked his head slowly round the door to see her squeezed into a tight ball with her knees up to her chest and arms round her knees, facing away from the door.

"Jac...?" He spoke cautiously and stepped slowly closer to the bed. She closed her eyes tightly and forced quietly and through her teeth

"Get out Jonny." He froze there for a moment as he contemplated his next move, she sounded exhausted and almost...afraid? What was the best thing he could do for her right now without obeying her request of leaving? He decided to creep up behind her and kneel on the floor next to the hospital bed. He placed his hand gently on the bottom of her curved spine and felt as she tensed her back and flinched away painfully. Through fiercly gritted teeth she pulled herself up and away from him, sitting up slightly on the far side of the bed she sternly, and almost silently said

"don't." Just that one word made Jonny understand, he knew that like him she hated pity and the last thing she wanted was to be fussed over and for him to worry about her. He noticed again as she pushed her hands futher into the lower depths of her abdomen, trying desperately not to show any signs of pain. Carefully he placed his hand on top of hers and pushed gently as though he had the magical power to make the pain go away, her brain told her to move away but she didn't have the energy and she secretly knew that she wanted him...she needed him.

As the pain subdued she relaxed slightly and the nurse tried to find away to break the silence and take her mind away from whatever was going through her head. He stood up from where he was perched on the floor and placed his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it lightly. She watched him in confusion as he left the room and walked across the ward quickly. Trying to think about him...about what he was doing...about anything really other than what was wrong with her seemed harder than she had anticipated. It seemed that she was so utterly shattered from the events of the day, trying to hide her pain and embarassment, trying to avoid Jonny, she'd given up attempting to be strong. The scottish nurse soon returned with a cheeky grin on his face, which she couldn't help but smile at, and his hands hidden behind his back. He closed the side room door and revealed a blue tray containing a multitude of object, the first thing she noticed was a fluffy blue hot water bottle which she looked at sceptically, a steaming hot cup which by the smell she could tell contained coffee, a big cold bottle of water with misted sides and a box of pain killers from the meds cupboard. She picked up the box of tablets and quickly popped out two, swallowing them quickly before taking a sip of the water which made her teeth sting with the cold. She then took the boiling hot cup and wrapped her cold pale hands around the edges. Jonny smiled at her slighlty and placed the tray on the bed side table, he picked up the hot water bottle which he had borrowed from Mo as she kept it in her locker for the cold winter nights when she was oncall. He gave her a look which almost questioned her allowance, she sighed exhaustedly and shook her head defeatedly. He laughed slightly and sat down next to her, placing one arm on top of the hot water bottle against her tense, painful stomach and wrapped his other arm around her back. Unwillingly she let herself fall into his embrace and before long he felt her relax into a sleep and had to carefully take the half full mug out of her limp hands to stop it spilling. He could hear the rest of the ward staff coming out of theatre noisly but decided he'd wait until later to try to explain, eventually he too was sleeping lightly with his head against Jac's soft red hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't feel like this is written very well but I'm enjoying writing it none the less, hope you're enjoying it, hopefully the quality will improve when I get a decent nights sleep. Thank you all for your reviews so far, please keep them coming, they really make my day! Enjoy! :) xx **

She woke not long after to another sharp pain darting to and fro across her battered abdomen, she jumped forwards and bit her lip as she forced the screams back inside her. As she moved Jonny found himself being jolted back into the ward where he quickly realised what was happening. He moved his arm, which was still wrapped around her, up to her shoulder and squeezed her frail body into him lightly, a few minutes passed before the pain subsided and she took a deep breath in followed by a huge sigh of relief. Jonny shuffled closer to her and spoke quietly and groggily as he was still waking up

"don't shout at me ok?" She turned her head slightly and looked up at him, "let me check you over. Please. Just let me do an ultrasound?" She moved away from him quickly and shook her head

"No. I'm fine..." there was so much emotion in her voice as she plead with him, "please, just leave me alone." He nodded, not wanting to cause her any more distress than needed, "ok, just let me take you home? Let me look after you!" She didn't have the strength or the emotion to argue with him so she gave in with a pathetic nod of her aching head and let him lift her weary body up into a standing position. He wrapped his arms round her hip as she leant her head against his chest, "go fetch your stuff while I go and tell Elliot we're going early and I'll meet you in the locker room" he whispered softly into her silky hair and she nodded.

On the way across the ward Jonny bumped into Mo, her face held a look which combined annoyance and worry as she asked rapidly

"Jonny Mac! What on earth was that about?" He looked at her silently with his big brown puppy dog eyes and she couldn't help but smile, it seemed he had that effect on most people. "So what's going on? Where's Jac? She ok?" she babbled quickly and Jonny laughed slightly.

"I'm taking Jac home, she's gone to fetch her stuff from the locker room and no, not really" he replied answering all three questions at once.

"What do you mean 'not really'?" she almost sounded concerned, which Jonny thought was odd considering the relationship she had with the consultant.

"She's been off all day, whatever it is that's wrong it's obviously serious" he frowned and sighed as he said this.

"She been checked over?" He shook his head and laughed sadly

"Are you mad? Like she'd let any other incompetent near her own body" he said in a mock posh voice, trying to imitate Jac. Mo laughed and they both smiled at each other in a way that only best friends do "listen, Mo...do me a favour yeah?" Mo stopped smiling and looked at her friend inquisitively, nodding slightly. "Tell Elliot we've gone home? If he asks about Jac just make something up about her feeling a bit peaky or something." Mo nodded again more prominently this time as a sign of understanding, Jonny hugged his best friend in gratitude then spun on his heel to go and find his...he didn't like the term girlfiend, because Jac Naylor isn't a girl, she is a woman through and through. He couldn't say partner because that just wasn't him, they weren't partners...they're relationship was so different to anything he'd ever had before, she wasn't any of those things, she was just his...his Jac.

He walked into the locker room to find her buttoning up the white shirt she had just changed into from her blue scrubs. She turned to face him as he came through the door and smiled wearily, he rubbed her shoulder gently as he slid past and opened up his locker. Once he was changed into his scruffy blue jeans and a grey shirt he slung his rucksack over his shoulder and swooped in to grab her hand bag before she could, earning him a trademark Naylor death stare. He chuckled light heartedly at her and placed his hand out in front of him to offer her help up, she ignored the gestured and was as determined as ever to keep her baracades up. She stood up slowly but slipped backwards slightly as her head spun, Jonny placed his hand gently on the small of her back and spoke gently

"...okay?" She nodded as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, she leant into him slightly as the walked out of the room quietly, avoiding other people and snuck down the back stairwell out of Darwin.

The journey home was quiet but not awkwardly, Jac was deep in thought about the events of the day while Jonny was keeping a caring eye on her as he drove, but even so they were both just enjoying each other's company. When they arrived at Jac's small flat on the edge of Holby Jonny was quick to grab her bag off the back seat of his car, she got up out of the car slowly and he observed as she carried her frail body up the mountain of steps to her front door. The pair entered the flat, Jonny keeping his distance from Jac just enough not to irritate her but close enough to avoid the door slamming in his face. She kicked her shoes off by the side of the door, leaving Jonny to straighten them and place her bag down gently on the side table. As she moved slowly across to the lounge another shattering pain hit her stomach, she was so exhausted and worn out from the day she'd had that she didn't even have the energy to try and hide her pain. Jonny heard her vulnerable sounding little yelp and as she crumpled towards the ground he swept in and falling body in his arms, hugging her closely to his chest. He practically carried her towards the sofa and cuddled her tightly and gently stroked her hair as she wrapped her arms around her stomach in a protective little ball. When she finally lifted her head and blinked her eyes rapidly to banish the droplets of salty tears forming in her eyes Jonny slipped onto the floor infront of her and cupped her pale face in the palm of his hand. She stared back at him longingly and he could now see up close the tiredness etched into her beautiful features, it was only when he noticed her eyes drooping ever so slightly that he whispered gently

"you're exhausted, go and have an hour or so." She didn't have the energy to argue with him so she attempted to stand up and manoeuvre towards her bedroom. As she rose from her seat another searing pain bit through her abdomen but before she could tumble forwards Jonny let out a sympathetic sigh and scooped her up off her feet. If she had to endure much more of this Jonny could see her passing out in the middle of the room so he carried her lovingly to her bedroom and tucked her limp figure under the fresh beige duvet where her aching head sunk into the pillow and she dropped straight into a deep sleep. Jonny sat by the edge of the bed for a while, making sure she was completely asleep, then made his way into the kitchen were he began digging through her freezer to find something comforting to make the ill consultant for tea.


	3. Chapter 3

Jac awoke to a smell of garlic and tomatoes drfiting through the flat, it took a whike to realise that it was coming from her own kitchen and who was responsible for it but when she did she let out an exasperated groan, rolled back over and closed her eyes. However, it wasn't long before she heard his clumsy footsteps coming towards her and the creak of her bedroom door opening as he crept in. She was facing away from him as he walked in so he walked slowly round to the bottom of the bed, hopped on the other side and knelt infront of Jac's face. She realised he was there and that he was going to try and wake her up so she opened one eye and glared up at him. He was smiling back at her goofily as he swept a piece of hair away from her face and said  
"Oh, so you're highness is awake then?" She sighed at him and buried her head far under the duvet so she could pretend he wasn't there. Jonny however had other ideas and was quite happy in making himself comfortable lying down next to her, he spoke in a mocking tone as he got closer to her "pwease? I've made garlic bwead and evwything..." Muffled beneath the depths of the duvet he heard a mumble of  
"leave me alone Jonny" as she rolled over and faced away from him again. He rolled off the other side of the bed and crawled round the other side of the bed as she secretly watched him in amusement.  
"Cone on Jac, you've got to eat something, I know you skipped lunch y'know" he pleaded with her and gently stroked her arm under the duvet as she moaned.  
"Oh that's just great, now you're spying on me" she sighed as he flashed her an apologetic smile and continued "move out of my way" as she swung her legs out of bed and pushed past him as she made her way into the bathroom.

He laughed a little had her stubornness and made his way back into the kitchen where he took two trays out of the cupboard and warmed up two large plates. While he waited for them to warm he skipped into the lounge and moved all the cushions from around the room onto the sofa, quickly grabbed a blanket from the bedroom and placed it on the nearby arm chair. He heard the toilet flush and not long after there was a click of the bathroom door lock, Jonny smiled welcomingly at Jac as she walked slowly down the hallway glaring at him. Her face was pale and he noticed that she had an arm behind her back, pressing into the bottom of her spine, as he guided her over to the sofa with an arm around her shoulders he spoke softly  
"you're still in pain aren't you?" She closed her eyes tightly and groaned a little, which Jonny took as comformation of his thoughts, as she sat cautiously on the edge of the sofa.

Jonny hurried back into the kitchen and began dishing out two plates of pasta in a bazil and tomato sauce, placed two pieces of garlic bread on a small plate next to each and a tall glass of orange juice in the opposite corner. After grabbing a fork from the drawer and placing it on Jac's tray below the plate he picked it up, threw a tea towel over his arm like a waiter and made his way into the lounge.

As he walked in he was greeted by a sight he had become all too familiar with in the past few hours, Jac was sat on the floor with her kness up to her chest, her forehead resting on them and her arms wrapped around her stomach. He placed the tray down gently on the table infront of her and sat on the floor next to her, rubbing her back lovingly. When he felt her body relax a little he slipped his hands under her arms, pulled her gently up on to the sofa and placed the blue tray safely on her lap. She gave him a painful glare as he smiled at her, kissed her on the head and returned to the kitchen. As he went to pick up the other tray with his dinner on he felt a vibration in his pocket, he pulled his phone out to see a text from Mo

'Hey Jonny Mac, how's Jac?' with a cute smiley face emoji. His face lit up a little at his best friend an he replied

'Hey Mo, not so good, can u help me out?' then he placed his phone back in his pocket, grabbed the tray and moved back to the lounge.

Jonny made his way through his meal reasonably quickly as he hadn't eaten since lunch time and it was now quite late in the evening. Jac however, picked at her pasta with the edge of her fork and nibbled her way through half a piece of garlic bread before she slipped the tray onto the table in front of her and curled her legs up on the sofa next to her.  
"Jac?" Jonny shuffled closer to her and placed his hand gently on her shoulder, as she flinched away he pleaded with her "come on Jac you've got to eat." She mumbled back quietly,  
"I have." Jonny huffed  
"Jac. You know what I mean."  
"Jonny just leave me alone, I told you I didn't want anything"  
"...and I told you you need to eat, please Jac, for me?"  
"Why would I -" she was interrupted by a knock at her door but Jonny quickly got up before her and walked to the door, as he felt her icy glare burning into the back of his skull he shouted  
"don't look at me like that" which bought out a quiet laugh from behind him.

She heard the door click open and Jonny whispering to the other person which worried her, she pulled herself wearily to her feet, walked across the room and poked her head around the doorway,  
"Jonny who-..." her face contorted into confusion as she saw two figures stood in her door way. "What the hell are they doing here Maconie?"


End file.
